Heart Of A Lover, Mind Of A Killer
by KagomesDarkHeart
Summary: Trained to be killer Kagome finds her self injured and in need of help. Inuyasha comes to help her but has no idea of what he has really gotten him self in to.


A/N-Ok you all may be going hell no she still has other story's that she needs to finish be for she go's and starts a new one's. Well truth be told I'm stuck on all my other story's and I even rushed my last chapter of 'Kagome&Hebi'. So at this time I'm hopeful that if I get all these other story's out of my head I can get back to my other story's. Well hope you all like some of the story's.

XXXXXXXXX

Heart Of A Lover, Mind Of A Killer

XXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha walked down the hall eying the door numbered 106. He had yet met the new renter of the apartment in the past four weeks but from what he was told it was a young woman around the age of twenty but no one knew any more then that. She was never seen in the hallways and would never answers her door when any one knocked on it. She was a mystery to him but each time he passed her door her scent would flood his sensitive nose and he would stop if only for a moment to inhale it deeply. The scent was always sweet with a hint of spice in it, But as he stood there in front of the door the scent that flooded his nose was that of blood. He then without wavering reached for the doorknob and rushed in to the the apartment heading to the room ware the smell of blood was coming from. As he open the door to the bed room the sight in front of him stole his breath away. There laying on the bed was the mystery woman of apartment 106, Her hair was long, black and looked as if it was as soft as the finest silk. Her skin pale and fair. And as his eyes scanned down her body over the plush mounds to her flat but tone belly he felt him self gag.

There on the right side of this angles belly was a wound from ware the smell of blood was coming from. As he started to move in closer to help the woman he was stopped at the sound of a gun cocking med step. Raising his head he was meet with a cold gaze from deep blue eye's. "Who are You?" She said in a demanding but clam tone, But to him her voice alone was hypnotic. "I'm Inuyasha Toshi, I live down the hall in apartment 112." He said amazed at how cool and collective she was acting in the situation and with so much blood lose was able to still hold the gun on him as if it was nothing. "Why are you here?" She asked as she left the gun pointed at him and tried to sit up but stoped and he could read pain all over her face and the smell of blood now drowning his senses. "I'm a Inu Henyou and as I walked by I could smell blood. I came here to help you, I should call 911 now and get you some help." He said as he reached for the phone on a night stand, but be for he could grab it he heard the gun go off and the phone shatter in front of his finger tip's. "No!" She yelled then returned to her clam demeanor and held the gun once more at Inuyasha. "No E.M.P.'s, It's not safe. It's not safe for you ether and you should go now. Forget everything you've seen if you know whats best for you." She said as she pressed her hand to her wound.

"Look here Miss...Miss...Miss 106, I may not know you and you may not know me but let me tell you some thing right now. I may not be Mr. Prefect and I may say shit with out thinking some time but there is no way in hell I'm going to go home and act like nothing happen and let you lay here and die. So I'm here to help you whether you like it or not." He said and he stepped foreword. Suddenly his ears twitched as the sound of giggles filled the air and he looked up to see her setting the gun down and placed the now free hand over her mouth that he was able to get a glimpse at and committed it to memory. It was small and looked just as fragile as she did but there on her lips was a smile but once the laughter was gone a more urgent look took over her face. "One,You will do every thing I tell you exactly as I tell you or you'll end up getting us both killed. Two, If you do end up slowing me down or get in my way I'll kill you my self. Do I make my self clear?" She said and in such a tone Inuyasha knew she was deadly serious. "Alright I'm in, Just tell me what you want me to do." He said as he finally reached the bed side.

She looked over to a wooden chest and pointed to it. "Inside the bottom there are three black case's grab all three and bring them here." She said as she forested her self to sit her self upright. Inuyasha did what he was told and did it as fast as he could but the three case's were barred under a few layers of folded clothing. After retrieving the case's and rushing back to Miss.106's bedside did he relies that she had been wearing nothing but her bra and underwear. He did his best not to let his eye's leave her face but he was pretty sure they lowered on they're own a few time's. She took the the first case that had one red strip down the side and opened it. Inuyasha stepped more to the head of the bed and looked in to the case as she searched threw it, To his amazement it looked like a vary high tech first add kit. She then grabbed a small gun like object, Then pushed a small cartridge in to it and handed it to him. Inuyasha looked down at her with a questioning look. "Take the needle end and push it in to the wound, Then just pull the trigger. Use your other hand and hold me down." She said as she laded back down.

"But.." Inuyasha tried to protest but once more the sound of a gun cocking stopped him. "Yeah..Yeah I get it. I'll keep my word just put that thing down." He said as he placed one hand just below her collarbone. "You know whats funny, I'm use to getting in to trouble on my own but something tells me your the definitional of the word." He said trying to build up his courage. "Would you get on with it I'm still losing blood." She said in a small nagging way. He nodded and stabbed the wound and pulled the trigger. The woman jerked as a white liquid started to seep out of the injury. After the cartridge was empty he pulled the needle out and watched as the liquid turned in to a foam and stopped the bleeding. He then heard a small grumble and looked up to see her eye's resting on his hand still on her chest, Quickly he removed his hand and even felt the warmth in his cheeks as they took a slit rose like tin to them. "You own the red mustang that is always parked in front. I want you to calmly take the case's down to your car and meet me at the back fire escape in five minutes. Leave your cell phone and credit cards in the trash can on the street corner. Did you get that and can you do what I've asked with out question?" She said as she grabbed some thing out of the the case med kit and then closed it and handed it to him. Inuyasha took the case and gave her a devilish smile that showed off his fangs. "I'll meet you out back in less then three." He said in a cocky tone and and leaped to her bedroom window and looked back once more ginning happily.

In less then three minute Inuyasha pulled up to a fully dressed and normal looking mystery woman of apartment 106. There was now color in her cheeks and she seem to move so gracefully that it was hard to believe that she was suffering from any injury at all. "Well it's amazing what a girls makeup kit can do. You look beautiful." Inuyasha said as he reached over the seat and opened the door for her. She got in with out a sound and shut the the door be hind her. "It is not make up it is my natural coloring. I injected my self with syntactic adrenalin. It's affects should last tell we get to the safe house." She told him. "Ok...Ah yeah Miss.106 ware this safe house at?" Inuyasha asked as they left the parking lot and a he glanced at her out the side of his eye he could see her cocking a brow at him. "What?" He barked.

"Way do you keep calling me that?" She asked softly. "Well it would seem that no one I have talked to knows any thing about you, That's including your name. I pass by your door every day and well it was just some thing I could call you in my mind some times." Inuyasha said timidly. "Kagome, My names Kagome and we head west out side the city." Her voice said softly.

After that had left the city Inuyasha could have sworn that Kagome was asleep but every so often she would tell him to take a turn here and a turn there with out even opening her eye's. "Hay your not getting us lost are you? The last sign said the next town is like 30 miles." Inuyasha asked as he brook the silence. "That is ware we must go, It's a small town with only one main road in and a vary few off road routs out. It was the best place to have a safe house for this region." She said dryly. As they entered the town Inuyasha could not help but like the why it looked. It was small yes but gave off the feeling of a kind and caring community. Inuyasha fallowed her instructions tell they arrived at a small bar and inn called 'Miroku's Place'. Be for they had even stopped Inuyasha saw a man standing at the entrees. He was tall and thin but Inuyasha could tell with the way he held him self he was not some one he would want to mess with unless he had to. As they pulled up he could see the mans fetchers more clearly.

He had forest green hair with a messy short cut, His eye's were yellow and gave away the fact that he was a demon of some kind. Inuyasha let out a unknowing growl as the man rushed over to Kagome's door and yanked the door open. But be for he could do or say any thing Kagome looked at him and shook her head at him. "Down dog-boy." She said be for be pulled from the car. The demon pick Kagome up and pulled her in to a hug. "Kagome my dear, I'm so happy to see you. As soon as Miroku and I felt your aura coming in to town we knew some thing was up. So my dearest what has happen to make you seek us out." The demon said as she cooed over the girl. Inuyasha let out another growl as soon as he heard Kagome let out a whimper of pain as the demon pressed on her wound. Inuyasha was by her side and placing him self between the two. _'What the hell is wrong with me. How did I become so protective over a girl I don't even know.'_ Inuyasha asked him self as he stared down the other demon. "Leave Kagome alone. Can't you tell that she been badly hurt. Your a demon use your sense's you fucking baka." Inuyasha barked and then turn to Kagome. "Did he hurt you? Are you ok? Do you want me to hurt him for you?" Asked in one breath. Then with out warning a fit of giggles once more spilled out from Kagome's lips. "No he did not hurt me...I'm fine really... And yes if you want give him a good smack on the head for me." She said in between the fit of giggle's. The demon looked at Kagome with a look of shook on his face. Inuyasha turned to him and then became shooked him self as the demon lowed his head readying him self for the inevitable strike he was going to receive.

Inuyasha shook his head and then turned to face Kagome. "Well if he didn't hurt you I guess I could let him off this time." He said. The demon looked up shook that he did not get the bonk on his head he had come to be so use to for acting like a baka. "I'm Hebi and it is a honor to meet any one that can bring such a wondrous sound from the lips of our dearest of sisters." Said Hebi as he gave Inuyasha a formal bow. "Inuyasha, But let's skip all this shit. Kagome's been hurt and has lost a lot of blood, She needs to be taken care of right away." Inuyasha said with urgency in his voice as he turned and picked up Kagome bridle style and headed of the Inn. After that thing's move vary quickly, Hebi showed them to a room and then used the phone and asked to have some one sent to the room. Kagome was now sliping in and out of consciousness and Inuyasha started to pace the room as panic started to build. A few minutes latter there was a knock at the door and Hebi jump from the chair to answerer it. I old woman entered the room. She was old and had meany hard years from the look of her, With gray hair pulled in to a bun and the meany wrinkles that covered her face Inuyasha could tell she must be a tough old bat to have lived this long. She was bent over from what must have been years of hard working labor. She even had a patch over one of her eye's and Inuyasha wounder with all the things that ware going on could this old bat have lost her eye in some kind of fight or was it just some normal human problem she may have with that eye.

Inuyasha was brought out of his daze when the old woman call for him. "Come here young Henyou and tell me what has happen." She said as she started to look at Kagome's wound who was at this point out cold and probability for the best Inuyasha thought to him self as the pain would be eminence as this old lady pocked and prided at the foam to get to the wound. Inuyasha told the old lady and Hebi the whole story of how they had come to be here. "It was smart of her to stop the bleeding but I fear that the bullet it still in side for there is no exit wound." The old lady said as she started to undress Kagome. But she stopped and turned to the to male's. "There is nothing else that you two can to here, You will only be in my way since I know for a fact that Hebi has no healing arts at all and not only that his poison can not help in this case. But you.." She turned to Inuyasha. "You are part Inu demon." She stated. "But do you carry the healing saliva that your race is so well known for?" She asked this time. Inuyasha to stunned to give a real answerer only gave a small nod. "Good, I will send for you when I have need of you. But tell then I think it would be best if Hebi would take you to the bar and get you some thing to eat." She said and then turned around. Inuyasha wanted to protest but was stopped by Hebi. "Come on guard dog. Kagome is safe with us. We would never hurt Kagome, On the contrary any one of us would give are life for her's. That's the less we can do after all she has done for us." Hebi said with deep emotion in his voice. He sounded guilty and worried. But most of all he sounded truthful with every word he spook. "Alright, But if she's hurt in any way..." He trailed off knowing he not need finish.

The two entered the bar unnoticed and found a table in the far back ware they could talk more privily. At first there was a thick silence that hung over them and it was driving Inuyasha crazy. "Ok Let's just give this over with. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Kagome. I'm not just going to walk away from this and forget this. See there this other thing us Inu demons are known for, We have this nasty habit of doing what ever it take's to keep are word and I gave Kagome my word." Inuyasha said bluntly. This only made Hebi start to smile and then laugh giving Inuyasha a veiw of Hebi snake like fangs as they dripped what must have been poison on to Hebi lip and as soon as it had Hebi lick his lip's and stopping his laughter looked at Inuyasha and took a more series posterior. "Inuyasha you don't seem to get it. Once you left the city with Kagome there was no turning back for you and Kagome knew that. Inuyasha you can not go back to your old life there will be people from this day on that will try and hunt you down just to get to Kagome and the rest of us." Hebi said as he look Inuyasha in the eye's trying to make sure the young Henyou understood the magnitude of what was happen here. "Ok you said 'Us' Who is 'Us'?" Inuyasha asked. Hebi then turned to the bar and pointed to the bartender and the waitress he was talking to.

The bartender was a young man who looked to be in his mid 20's, He had solder long black hair pulled in to a small tall that sat at the bass of the back of his neck, Violet eye's that sparkled and ware full of life and the moist perverted grin Inuyasha had ever seen. The waitress was tall and look far and even fragile. Her hair was a dark brown and long even for being pulled in to a ponytail. As the two talked back and forth the mans grin grown larger and the girl was turning a bright shade of red but in the blink of a eye the whole scene changed as the bartender made his move and grabbed the waitress's bottom. What happen next made Inuyasha reconsider his assessment of the girl. With just a slap across the face to the man the girl had sent him flying across the room. The man slowly got up as the girl got be hind the bar and reached for some thing as the man rush back to her trying to apologize. But it would seem she would have none of it as she lifted a huge boomerang like weapon that Inuyasha assumed weighed more then the girl did with only her one arm and then hit the man right atop his head laying him out cold.

"Those two there are Miroku and Sango and there is old Kaeda, You meet her back in the room. And then there is Kagome, Kagome is the one that seems to hold are group together. It's funny that be for today I hadn't realize that I had forgotten what Kagome's laugh could do to a person." Said Hebi as he seem to drift off in to another world for a few moments before Inuyasha drew him back to reality. "Hebi if your right then I think it's only far that I know what going on." Inuyasha said in a resolute tone. "Your right and I know your right, But I think we should get you some thing to eat first." Hebi said as he waved over Sango and the woman rushed over. "Hay Hebi ware's Kagome? I thought you were to stand guard out front tell she got her. Don't tell me your trying to score a girl and that this is your wing man." She started to say with anger in her voice and then with out warning hit Hebi in the back of the head make him slam his face in to the table. Inuyasha felt pity for the poor snake demon and now knew why he was so willing for Inuyasha to also hit him be for. "Ow!" Hebi whined as he rubbed his face. "Just so you know Kagome is back and has been hurt. Keada is with her and has told us to stay here tell she calls for Inuyasha." Hebi said as he now started to rub the back of his head.

Sango first took up a look of worry but then she looked confused at Hebi's response and then looked at Inuyasha. "Oh my bad, Sango this here is Inuyasha. Inuyasha this here is the lovely but abusive Sango." Hebi said and then flinched as Sango lifted her hand to hit him but stopped mid swing. "So Kagome is going to be ok right?" She asked. "I assure you dear Sango that I have personally have seen Kagome in far worse shape and that this is nothing you should worry your self about." Hebi said told Sango but Inuyasha could smell the uncertainty rolling of the demon in wave's but to the human woman his words brought only relief. "Ok so what do you need?" She asked as she pulled out a paper pad to take there orders. "We will just have to of my normal orders and I think that two of Miroku's special drinks are in order." He said with a wink. Sango nodded and turned walking to the bar and said some thing to Miroku be for pointing over at Inuyasha and Hebi's table. Miroku nodded and give them a big grin be for setting to work on make there drinks. Sango had slipped in to the back to get here food.

After a few moments the man named Miroku walked over to the table and sat down the two drinks be for taking a seat next to Hebi. "Hello I am the humble Miroku and you must be Inuyasha." The man said as he held out his hand. Inuyasha extended his hand to shake the mans but as soon as he did he was shocked by what he knew to be spiritual energy. Inuyasha pulled his hand back as fast as he could with a growl. "Miroku knock your shit off. This guy is cool...Come on I don't want to tell Kagome that the guy that had just saved her life and put a smile on her face for the first time in I don't know how long was turned in to a pile of ash by her older brother." Hebi said as he took up his drink and sipped it. "I can not believe my ear's. You are not jesting me are you Hebi?" Miroku asked as he pulled in closer to hear more clearly. "I am not jesting Miroku. Not only had this young man made are dear Kagome smile, He has made her laugh and I was blessed to hear it with my own ear's." Hebi said as he got up from his seat to help Sango set down the plates of food. Inuyasha looked at the plate and bowl in front of him. The bowl was filled with ramen and the plate was filled with salty hot fry's. With out a word Inuyasha started digging in to his meal as if he was a starving man.

The trio looked on as Inuyasha eat each and every bite of his food so fast that it was like he was inhaling it. Only after Inuyasha was done eating did he even acknowledge the others only to relise that they must think him rather rude. "Sorry about that." He said his voice lased with guilt. The group looked at each other with grins and be for Inuyasha could ask Miroku cut him off. "You had to lived on your own at a young age fighting the whole way and when you did get food you had to eat it as fast as you could be for some one would try and take it from you." Miroku said and as soon as he stopped Sango started. "At some point you made it in to a work place and was able to act the part of the a normal Joe and all the while not letting the people around you know of the hard life you had before." She said sweetly but then Hebi chimed in. "And even though you know you don't have to you still eat the way you do because it make's you feel safe knowing that your next fight you will have the energy to take on what ever comes your way." Hebi finished and then took another drink.

Inuyasha looked at them all in amazement and shock. "Wh..What are you guy's? Are you seers?Mind reader?" Inuyasha asked. Hebi just shook his head. "No Inuyasha it's not like that at all. You see the three of us were all on the streets as young children, Beside side's Kagome we all know how it was like to live on are own so young." Hebi said but Inuyasha shook his head. "You all seem normal to me, But Kagome she the one that acts like she been on her own and far to long by the way it would seem. She strait up shot the phone just as I tried to grab it." Inuyasha told them but to his surprise they all just started laughing and Inuyasha gave them all a confused look. "Just be glad she hasten take a shot at you yet...Well I have to get back to work and so do you my lovely Sango." Miroku said between his laughter. After the two had gone back to work Inuyasha and Hebi sat in silence as Hebi finished his own meal.

XXXXXXXX


End file.
